Baths and Laps
by GenesicDriver
Summary: A series of one-shots focused around M!Corrin and Camilla at various points in their relationship. May contain the occasional AU. Rated T for some potential mature subject matters in future chapters.
1. Hair Brushing

The comb made long, slow strides through the long amethyst colored hair of the elder princess of the kingdom of Nohr. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Camilla glanced back at the one brushing her hair.

"I'm surprised at how adept you are at brushing someone else's hair for the first time, sweetie."

Her husband, Corrin, her former adopted little brother who was Hoshidan royalty that was raised in Nohr who was actually Valla-born (Long story) chuckled softly at her statement.

"What can I say? It's easier than it looks, I suppose."

On any other morning, brushing her hair in front of a mirror would just be another part of Camilla's daily routine, but on this morning, figuring that managing all of that hair by herself was no easy task, Corrin opted to brush her hair for her, much to her surprise.

"Have I hurt you at all?" He asked her, a sudden surge in nervousness coming over him. "Am I brushing too hard?"

Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, Camilla giggled affectionately. Despite being married for over a year now, he always voices his concern for her well being whenever they get intimate like this. It was adorable, and this instance of it made her want to scoop him up in one of her signature hugs that she always loves to give him. But considering their current position, she decided to hold off on it until later.

"Not at all, Corrin." She replied, a dreamy smile on her face. "Just keep going at your current pace."

"Got it."

A few minutes of more brushing later, Camilla's flowing hair no longer had a trace of bed head left. She ran a hand through it, satisfied.

"Perfect." She said, reaching for her tiara on the table in front of her and placing it atop her head. "You're even better than I thought at this."

"Heh heh." Corrin laughed, stroking his own cheek with a finger.

"So now it's time for me to return the favor!"

"Wha-"

Before Corrin knew it, he was sat down on the same stool that his wife was on a moment before as she took a comb from the table in front of them. He could see her signature warm smile in her reflection in the mirror.

"Now, why don't we take care of your bed head now?"

Corrin nodded and closed his eyes as Camilla got to work on brushing his hair.

Despite his hair only reaching his neck compared to hers which almost reached her waist, combing Corrin's hair was quite a challenge, Camilla found out. It was tangled in practically every single direction possible and it was oh so bushy. Despite this, Camilla continued on, brushing Corrin's hair straight as much as humanly possible.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she brushed the hair near his forehead to the side.

"It's nice." Corrin admitted, blushing a bit as Camilla rested one of her hands on his shoulder for leverage. She was giving him the same treatment he gave her: Long, slow strides through his ashen hair.

After a few minutes of this, Camilla stepped back, done, as Corrin observed himself in the mirror. For the most part, his hair wasn't sticking up anymore, having been smoothed out and combed to his right side. It was a nice look, he decided.

"Thanks a bunch, Cammy." He said, running a hand through it. "Now, why don't we get ready for the rest of the day?"

"Of course, darling. But first..."

He could see her approaching in the mirror, yet he still let out a short gasp as she wrapped her arms around his waist, crouching down to his level as she nuzzled the side of his neck with her nose, squeezing him a bit with her arms.

"We were so caught up in the moment that I didn't get a chance to truly express my gratitude." She whispered into his ear.

Hearing her softened voice, Corrin instinctively sighed as he relaxed into her arms as she began leaving more kisses across his neck.

Perhaps a few minutes of private displays of affection wouldn't hurt before officially starting their day.


	2. Kabedon

_This chapter was mostly inspired by that one Darling in the FRANXX fancomic, so technically 50 percent of the concept for this chapter belongs to that artist._

 _Also, guest reviewer, I do have a few ideas for some Kana-related chapters in the future. Look forward to them!_

XXXXX

"Why so glum, chum?"

"Huh?"

Corrin looked up from his meal to see Laslow, one of Xander's retainers, standing there with a grin on his face that was obviously meant to cheer the young lord up.

"Well, it's nothing major," Corrin replied, his grimace changing into a soft smile. "It's just about Camilla."

" _Just_ about Camilla?" Laslow asked, taking a seat on the chair next to Corrin. "You don't just say that it's _just_ about your wife, the woman with whom you pledged to spend the rest of your life being together through-"

"All right," Corrin said, laughing. "I get it. It's probably a big deal after all."

"Good," Laslow replied, settling down. "Now, why don't you start from the beginning?"

The young lord took a breath.

"As you know, Camilla can be _really_ affectionate when it comes to me. Doubly so ever since we got married last month."

"Understandable." Laslow observed, taking a sip of tea from a mug that Corrin could swear was his, but he figured that pointing it out would be irrelevant at that moment.

"She's always managed to push all the right buttons with me, both in public and in privacy, but I'm concerned that I haven't done something to _really_ excite her."

Laslow set down the now empty mug, humming thoughtfully.

"So, to make a long story short, I've been wanting to do something that'll surprise Camilla, but I just don't know what." Corrin finished, now certain that Laslow did indeed drink his half empty mug of tea.

"I see," Laslow mused, a hand clutching his chin in thought. "You want to do something that'll really, _really_ get princess Camilla's heart pumping, huh?"

A nod from Corrin confirmed this.

"In that case," Laslow began, placing an arm around Corrin's shoulder. "I've got a trick that's guaranteed to help turn the tables, so to speak."

Knowing Laslow and his half-decent flirting skills, a part of Corrin was starting to regret telling him about this in the first place.

XXXXX

Corrin was walking on the dirt path in his castle located in the Astral Plane, memorizing the steps for the skill Laslow taught him back at the (Thankfully empty) mess hall.

Said skill was the kabedon, a term taken from Hoshido, that was essentially slamming one's hand against a wall after cornering someone. According to Laslow, this skill would always fluster a woman and get her heart pumping, although this being Laslow, Corrin wasn't very confident about it, but it was worth a shot.

"Slam my hand against a wall after cornering her, yeah, I can totally do that." Corrin muttered to himself.

As the gods would have it, Corrin spotted Camilla exiting the weapons store, her shift of managing the front counter having ended for the day. This was the perfect opportunity, Corrin decided. She hadn't seen him yet, so he decided to make his move.

"Camilla!" Corrin shouted, arms out, fully intending to corner her against the side of the building. Unfortunately, she had the exact opposite response he was expecting.

"Corrin!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the prince and pulling him into a hug, much to his shock.

"I love getting hugs from you after a tedious work-shift." She said, stroking his hair as she nuzzled his cheek. While this most definitely felt nice, this wasn't what the young prince was here to do with his wife right now.

"Camilla," He began, forcefully pulling himself out of her embrace. "That's not what I wanted to do."

Determined once more, he slammed his right arm against the building, successfully cornering Camilla, but as he was stepping forward, he stumbled due to rushing through the procedure, resulting in his head being right in front of her most noticable assets.

 _Huh? This isn't what I-_

Before Corrin could finish his thought, Camilla had already took action, pulling her husband right between her breasts.

"Aw, did you just want to feel my chest?" Camilla asked, hands on the back of Corrin's head. "I never thought that you could be so lewd, darling, but I guess it can't be helped!"

Corrin tried in vain to pull himself out of her grasp, but for once he actually got a feel for how his wife's chest felt up close.

 _So soft,_ Corrin thought to himself. _They feel so warm and smell so nice._

For just a second, Corrin considered just dropping the whole kabedon mission to enjoy this moment, but Camilla, somehow sensing that there was something numbing at her husband, let go of him, allowing him to get some fresh air that he didn't realize he needed.

"Was that not what you wanted either, honey?" Camilla asked, a look of concern now on her face. Seeing this, Corrin decided to fess up and took a breath to compose himself.

"No, it wasn't, although it did feel great," He admitted to her. "But in actuality, I just felt like you weren't being 'Excited' enough by me, so to speak, so I asked Laslow for some tips to possibly get your heart pumping. In the end, cornering you against a wall was what I thought would do the trick, but I guess not."

A sigh came from the prince, looking down. To his surprise, he felt Camilla's hand on his cheek. Looking up, he saw her giving him another one of her wholehearted smiles.

"Oh, Corrin," She began, sighing contently. "I'm excited every day by you. Whenever we hug, kiss, or even just talk, you make me more alive than I ever have before."

She began stroking his hair again. "And even now, just by trying to show me some affection after a few hours of boredom, you've more than brightened up my day."

Camilla closed the distance, placing her lips over Corrin's in a deep kiss, an action that he recuperated with all of his might.

Just a few feet away, hiding behind a tree, Laslow watched this entire series of events unfold, a hand on his head and a smile on his face.

"Well, that's one way to do it." He decided, satisfied.


	3. The Morning After

_The wholesomeness continues._

XXXX

When Corrin opened his eyes after a long night of sleeping, all he could see was the rest of his room.

' _Was last night just a dream?_ ' He thought to himself.

Then he realized that something was snugly wrapped around his waist and something else was buried into his hair.

Turning around revealed the smiling face of Camilla, the woman who went from being his supportive older sister to his newly wed wife.

"Good morning, sweetie."

' _That's right,_ ' Corrin realized. ' _Last night wasn't a dream after all._ '

"Morning, Camilla." Corrin replied as she closed the distance between them with a quick peck on the lips. The emotions, sensations and all those other feelings from last night really happened, and what was happening right now was proof of that.

"Did you sleep well?" Corrin asked her, arm reaching behind her in an attempt to stroke her hair. That was something husbands were supposed to do with their wives, right? Make sure they're okay and comfort them whenever possible?

"Yes," She responded, eyes closing contently for a few seconds as she recalled the previous night. She giggled as she opened them back up.

"You know, I've never seen you breathe and squirm like you did last night, darling." Camilla noted. A blush emerged from her newly wed husband.

"Well, erm-" Corrin tried to find the words. She was right, last night _was_ the first time he felt like that.

She giggled once again.

"Aw, come on, there's no need to be so embarrassed about it." She pecked his forehead. "I'm just glad that you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Finally gathering his thoughts, Corrin arm left Camilla's hair and ended up holding onto her hand softly.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Corrin asked, unsure of what to do next. "Was there somewhere you wanted to go?"

Another content sound from her mouth. "Well, I was thinking about having some spa time between the two of us,"

Corrin noticed that her other arm wrapped around him again, trying to get him to scoot closer to her, to which he complied.

"Buuuuuuuuut some more cuddling time never hurt anyone, right?"

The prince blushed again at how close they were to each other. "No, I guess not." He replied. As Camilla began stroking his hair again, Corrin felt his eyes starting to get heavy again as he eventually drifted off back to sleep once more.

If this was what a honeymoon was like, just relaxing and being with your spouse like so, then he could definitely get used to this.


	4. Cheers

_Kept you waiting, huh? With the new Camilla in the summer banner in Fire Emblem Heroes, I figured that it was about time I added another chapter, and a surprisingly long one to boot. Enjoy!_

"Alcohol?" Corrin inquired as he gazed at the large sized bottle on Camilla's side of the table, flanked by two medium sized glasses. "No, I've never indulged in it, not at parties or even at our wedding."

"Welllll..." Camilla trailed on as she began twisting the cap off, eventually resulting in a short 'Pop' sound resounding through their quarters. "There's a first time for everything, isn't there? Besides, you're old enough to have more than a sip, darling."

That fact had been true for a while now. While Corrin had been of legal drinking age for Nohrians for about a year now, he had never imbibed due to a mix of his own lingering hesistance along with the advance through Valla that he had been leading for the last few weeks. Of course, now that he had some downtime, even if it was only for a few days, it was the perfect time for him to have his first glass.

"All right," He laughed, raising his hands in mock surrender. "You win. I'll try a glass of this wine that you've been saving for this occasion."

With an approving "Hm", Camilla laid the cap on the table and began pouring the wine into each of their glasses, starting with her glass before switching to Corrin's glass, making sure to fill his up only half as much compared to hers, taking into consideration how this was going to be her husband's first time sharing a drink with her like this.

Setting the bottle back on the table, Corrin picked up his glass and gazed down at the red liquid swirling about in it, simmering down slightly by the second. Taking a deep breath, Corrin looked back up at Camilla and raised his glass.

"To…"

Corrin had inadvertently begun to trail off. He knew that cheering to something was a tradition whenever people shared drinks during their downtime, but he couldn't actually think of anything to dedicate this moment to. To hope for success in the coming days? That was something everyone in the army wished for everyday, plus this was _their_ moment together, he didn't want his own wife to think that he had priorities other than her, no matter how much she loved him. Plus-

His thoughts were interrupted by Camilla's soft giggles.

"Come now, sweetie," She said, raising her glass forward with the intention of meeting Corrin's own. "You don't have to go out of your way to stress out over something like this. Whenever I can't think of anything to dedicate a drink to, I always just say 'Cheers!'."

"Right…"

Taking another breath, Corrin held his glass to Camilla's, the two meeting with a surprisingly pleasant 'Cling' sound.

"Then cheers, I suppose."

"Cheers!"

Pulling his glass back toward himself, Corrin realized that he would actually have to drink the beverage he had been holding in his hand for the last minute. Deciding that there was no time like the present, he held his glass up to his mouth and took a sip. Setting his glass back on the table, Corrin sat and waited for the taste to set in to his mouth.

"Well? How do you like it?" Camilla asked, a content smile on her face.

"It's different from juice, to say the least." Corrin admitted. "I'm not really sure how to describe the taste. It really is unlike anything else I've ever drank in my life up to this point."

"But do you like it, though?" Camilla pressed.

"Well," Corrin looked at his glass once more. Despite the glass being half full when he first started, he was surprised to see that he ended up drinking more of it than he thought. Laughing a bit, he replied "Yeah, I can see myself going back for more."

One refill later (Back to the same point where he started, since Corrin was still a bit hesitant about how his body would handle it), the prince could feel himself relaxing as he began a pleasant chat with his wife with the occasional sip of wine. He could definitely see now why sharing drinks like this was such a widespread activity. Eventually, however, Camilla asked him a question that he wasn't expecting.

"Is it alright if I sat on your lap?"

"Huh?" Corrin responded, surprised. Not expecting where this question would lead him after his answer, he replied "Uh, yeah, sure." with the expectation in his mind that Camilla just wanted to lay her head on his lap. Instead, as she came around the table, she ended up settling herself onto her husband's lap perpendicularly, firmly pinning him down onto the chair with no escape.

"Um…" Corrin immediately began to blush, an action that he realized was essentially second nature to him at this point.

"Mmm, so comfy.." Camilla said. "Although I can't help but notice that you _may_ have set your hilt in a cumbersome spot." A cheeky smile was on her face.

Seeing her empty glass on the other end of the table, Corrin decided that his wife had imbibed enough for one night.

"All right, bedtime." Corrin declared, trying his best to squirm out from underneath her. This effort turned out to be in vain, however, as Camilla suddenly wrapped her arms around his head and planted a large kiss on his lips.

"MMPH?!"

"Mm, you taste like alcohol, but I suppose that's to be expected."

He had to come up with an escape plan, or else he was never gonna make it out of this pinch before morning.

"Well, I may be comfy, sure, but aren't I a little, I dunno, small?" The alcohol was starting to affect him too, he realized.

Camilla pouted, an uncharacteristic gesture that Corrin found to be surprisingly adorable.

"Fiiiiine, you win." Standing up from his lap, Camilla plopped down on their bed not too far from the table.

"Now hurry up and get over here," She said, patting the spot next to her invitingly. "Before I drag you here myself."

Deciding that he didn't have much of a choice, Corrin quickly gathered up their glasses and resealed the bottle so as to not upset her. While in the midst of this, he mused to himself over how much of a different person Camilla became when under the influence. While she's always forward about their relationship by default, not to mention how affectionate she can be when he allows her to, Corrin noticed how much more...Selfish? She became when intoxicated like this, as if she couldn't take "No" for an answer.

"Come here, you," Camilla muttered as Corrin climbed into bed next to her. She pulled him in deathly close to her chest, which Corrin could admit wasn't a terrible experience at all, since he still had some breathing room.

"I've been waiting all day for this," She whispered as she buried her nose into his ruffly hair. "I can't help but want to have you close like this."

"Well, sorry to keep you waiting." He muttered back, moving his arms to a more comfortable position around her stomach.

Another giggle. "Don't sweat it. Don't sweat it at...all."

With that, Camilla fell silent, her breathing becoming steady and quiet.

She's out cold from the alcohol, all right. Corrin thought to himself. Despite the events taking an unexpectedly wild turn, he didn't mind it one bit. For his first experience with alcohol, he decided that it was a positive one, one that he would cherish for his entire life.

He would just have to make sure Camilla keeps a better eye on how much she's drinking going forward, he thought to himself as he fell asleep.


End file.
